Syo Ed Pa
by Kagome-Inuyasha09
Summary: As long as you hear my whistle, you'll know that I am always by your side.. always.. From the day he dissapeared... those words have stayed in her heart.. but now.. it's come back to haunt her.. and he's back to rekindle everything that they lost.. Tikku
1. Default Chapter

Hey you guys! I have constructed a TIKKU!!! BLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! YES! I love that pairing and I just couldn't wait to get it started!! Well... I must say that I am very sorry to all of yall for the long wait on the Link/Kagome story, but I am almost done and can't wait to get these both started with full swing!! please RXR because writing is the only thing that keeps me sane!! oh yeah... and food!:) Apologies to all Yuna/Tidus fans... but I don't like her.. she doesn't seem stable and Rikku is always the one lifting everyone up... and she seemed like a good pairing with Tidus, so I immediately fell for them... ciao and enjoy the story!! Oh yeah, almost forgot... this is my first POV story and I hope to do well on it! Disclaimer: I do not own Tidus... (DAMN!) or any other of the Squaresoft characters...

_**Prologue Normal P.O.V**_

_**She stood tall, looking over the vast peaks of Mount Gagazet, staring into the chasm. Lately, she hadn't the strength to talk to anyone, for fear of breaking down... because lately, everyone's talk was of him.. she just never even tried to talk to anyone.... not since Tidus passed away... she hadn't the strength to think properly... or react...**_

_**Rikku hadn't even talked to Yuna in over three months... she never had the desire to... because Rikku wasn't the only one missing Tidus.. and she grew farther from Yuna with each passing day.**_

_**"Why did you go?" she sobbed to herself, "You left me here..... all alone......" she fell to the ground and slammed her fists on the ice in rage, "WHY DID YOU GO??!!" she screamed to the mountain, hearing its echoes all around her.**_

_**Rikku curled in a ball and shook with unbearable, hiccuping cries. She mourned for her soul, her heart, her life...and her love. As she stood on the tallest edge, all of the memories of him flooded her mind...**_

_**The machina to steal Yunie....**_

_**Tidus helping her to her feet after a reuniting with him...**_

_**She remembered when he looked at her.... gazing lovingly into her swirling eyes as they flowed deeply into a sea of jade green oculars.....**_

_**Her first encounter with Seymour and how badly she did not want to go into the Farplane... nothing was worse to her than seeing her dead relatives.. she would rather keep them in a wonderful memory than to see them there... floating soundlessly by a sea of spirits...**_

_**The ultimate hatred of the cracking lightning that swept the Thunder Plains...**_

_**The thought of her clinging to Tidus's ankle on the ground...**_

_**The night that they shared their first kiss under the Macalania skies, amidst the sparkling crystal trees that glowed and smiled crystal happiness as if sharing their joy..**_

_**A small, fragile smile formed slowly on her lips at the thought. She loved Tidus.... with every bit of her..... although, every thought of his beautiful cerulean eyes and spiky blonde hair made her want to weep..... cry until all the hurt flowed out of her and never returned.**_ _**And he was gone now... forever. So that the sweet memories of him only showed in the depths of her mind.**_

_** That was all she had.. 'Sin.....'**_ "_**Sin.... that THING took him from me......" her anger was sparking in the icy winds of Gagazet.**_ _**"YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME, YOU...OUI PYCDYNT!" She shouted at nothing.**_

_**She screamed and threw a rock over the cliff, hearing the smack and counted...**_

_**1...**_

_**2...**_

_**3...**_

_**4...**_

_**5...**_

_**6...**_

_**Then a faint "clack" of rock against rock reached her ears from the darkness of the chasm..**_ _**She shook her head and lay on the ground and ceased in the attempt to wipe the sadness from her face.**_

_** She could recall a memory... wait.... not a memory she wasn't ready to call that a memory yet, but she could recall the promise that he made to her,**_

_**"Hey! I'll take you to Zanarkand! I promise!"**_

_**She'd always wanted to go to Zanarkand.. Tidus's Zanarkand.... When he talked to her about that place.. he told her of giant Blitzball stadiums all lit up at night.. and the millions of screaming fans jumping and cheering in the stands.. and the bars and pubs that never slept... and all of the city lights and tall buildings all cramped together....**_

_**"You didn't keep your promise oui pek veaht!" she shook an accusing finger at the sky and gave a sad smile.**__**Rikku sniffed and drug her self from the ground, turning away from the wind as it howled, to start the long journey back to the Calm Lands.**_

_**She stopped when she heard whispers behind her... like a ghost...**_ _**The ghosts surrounded her with soft, incomprehensible words... they called her name hauntingly... and she was fully entranced.**_

"_**Rikku..."**_

"_**Rik..ku" they said... wrapping around her body and swooping all around. She turned and turned, following the whispers... there was nothing around her but, curious, she walked to the sound. She got close to the edge of the peak and stopped. Snow and wind swept up and around, swirling about in one spot, forming a certain spiky haired teenager right before Rikku's wide eyes...**_

_**"T-Tid..us?" she whimpered, "Oh my god...." she whispered.**_

_**He looked up quickly and went wide eyed "Rikku?" **_

_**Rikku slowly, carefully, walked to the edge of the peak where Tidus stood, "Are you another figment of my imagination? Because if you are.... I think I will just die..." she said holding out her hand to touch his face.**_

_**He clutched her cold hands gently, "I'm real, Rikku." he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips, " and.. I've missed you so much..." he sighed and met her lips with his again.**_

"_**I..gave up hope.. I almost let my memories... our memories fade like a passing dream... like it never happened.. but you were gone for so long, Tidus.. I never stopped missing you... I never forgot about you.." she felt the tears come again.**_ _**She stopped and let a few tears fall to the frozen ground, chilling in the places that they trailed her face. Tidus wiped them away with his hand.**_

_**"D-do you remember the song that I taught you in Macalania? The one that I sang before the day that you disappeared?" she said softly.**_

"_**Rikku, don't cry. I hate it so much when you cry.." he murmured, going closer to her.**_

"_**I didn't stop when you left.. and until you are safely back in my life... I will continue.."**_

"**_I..I'm sorry..."_** **_he said, a feeling of guilt lining his voice._**

_**'I caused her so much pain....'**_

"_**Tidus.... you do remember the song.... don't you?" she said hopefully.**_

_**Tidus gazed at her with a softness that could have turned Seymour's heart straight around, "Yes, Rikku.. I always will..." he hugged her tenderly and felt the wrapping of Rikku's slender arms around him. So strong... yet so... loving...**_

_**She whispered sweetly in his ear, "This is the song I will always remember.. not just because of the tune.. not because of the beauty, but because it **__**is the song that will bind us together.."**_

_**Rikku sat on the nearest rock and Tidus lay his head in her lap and she played with a few tendrils of his hair.**_

_**'This reminds me of our first hours together.' she thought quietly. **_

_**Tidus looked at her from her lap and reached up with a gloved hand to stroke her cheeks. Rikku took his hand and kissed his forehead with her soft lips.**_ _**He looked at her and sighed. Rikku smiled and opened her mouth slowly... beginning to sing the sweet song that she would never forget.**_

_**Their song....**_


	2. Calling Brother

Some of you don't know this.. but that was just the prologue.. something to put in there to grab attention.. but i guess that didn't work.. so here i go on making the actual story! This one is gonna be set AFTER the defeat of sin, so Rikku's all alone in her house and that goes the same for the other characters as well.. I'll do my best, and hopefully, get reviews! This story is gonna be a lil bit different tho, I'm trying out a different style that I am intrigued in, and so, I might be gleefully skipping on thin ice so far as that goes.. but here goes, and you never know until you try! I am putting Al Bhed in here, so it'll make it a little bit more realistic, so far as Brother's incapability to speak proper English, but the translation is after it, so you don't have to look for it.. and besides, it's annoying to try and pronounce it.. so you don't have to read the Al Bhed if you don't want to :P Also, when Brother's speaking, be sure to imagine his voice when you read! It's hilarious.

"..." character speaking

"_..." Al bhed words_

**( translations )**

'...' character's thoughts

Chapter 1- Calling Brother

Rikku hung upside-down off her couch and stared glumly around her Kilikan apartment, yawning loudly, "I'm bored." Lately, talking to herself was the only refuge she had. Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, even Kimahri... they were all too busy to go out and.. you know, do stuff.

Especially Yuna.. good Yevon, you'd think that she was the only one that defeated Sin! The only acknowledgment that the rest of the group had got was when Yuna mentioned them slightly in her daily interviews. But even then, it was a passing thought.

Unlike Rikku, everybody else had moved to Luca, except for her. Well, with the slight exception of Lulu and Wakka. You know, the big-city type person that Yuna was, and plus she got more attention and interviews there than in Kilika. Lulu and Wakka, however had moved back to Besaid to raise their expected child.

Rikku had wanted to spend some quality time with her cousin for the past month, but, seeing as the life of an ex-summoner was 'hectic', she hardly even got a call from her.

She lifted her communicator from her pocket, "Brother, _luimt oui pnehk ynuiht dra yencreb_? _Bmayca_?" **(Brother, could you bring around the airship? Please?) **she called.

There was a pause and then the sound of failed reception, "_Ri..ku? Fr..na y..a oui?_"** (Ri..ku? Wh..re a..e you?)**

Brother had not yet learned much of the language that Yuna and the other's normally spoke, so he often spoke to Rikku and insisted that she translated for them, whenever the Al Bhed would visit. Which was often, because Rikku had a hunch that her Brother had the hots for Yuna.

"_Frana E ymfyoc ys..._" **(Where I always am...)** she said dismally, getting from the couch and heading towards the kitchen, looking through the freezer for a banana popsicle. She shoved the communicator clip onto her belt loop and used both hands to rummage through the chilled box. Throwing the chimera meat aside, she finally found the box of her favorite summertime treat. Shaking it, she concluded that there were three left, and she reached inside and grabbed one, threw the box back inside of the freezer and ripped the paper from the Popsicle, and carelessly threw the wad of ripped paper in the direction of the trashcan. Missing, of course, as it bounced off the side and landed on the floor.

Rikku shoved the popsicle in her mouth and twirled it around and around, then wandered up to her room to change clothes. Her nightclothes were beginning to stick to her from the heat of the mid-summer.

'Hm.. I bet I could take a shower before Brother gets here.' she thought, taking the popsicle from her mouth and speaking into the communicator.

"Brother, _fryd yna ouin luuntehydac_?" **(Brother, what are your coordinates?)** the communicator 'beeped' as she took her finger from the button.

Another pause and then a sign of horrible reception, "_Fr...d?_" **(Wh...t?)**

Rikku sighed and spoke into the communicator again, "_Frana yna oui_?" **(Where are you?) **she said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"_Ah! Uh dr.. uidcgendc u..v Zanarkand!_" **(Ah! On th.. outskirts o..f Zanarkand!)**

The word 'Zanarkand' rang out clear as a bell through the communicator.

'Zanarkand...' tears began to burn in her swirled eyes, she quickly fought them away and screamed into the little speaker.

"ZANARKAND! _ Fryd dra ramm yna oui tuehk DRANA_!" **(ZANARKAND! What the hell are you doing THERE!") **she confounded outwardly.

"AiiiEEE! Rikku, l_yms tufh, Vydran luimt rana oui vnus dra pydrnuus.._" **(AiiiEEE! Rikku, calm down, Father could here you from the bathroom..)**

Since they had started talking, Rikku had been walking around, trying to get a clear hearing of her brother, and in this spot, for some reason, she heard everything better, so she stopped and sat down on the thin rug in front of her closet.

"_Cunno..._" she sighed, ".._pid fryd yna oui tuehk eh _Zanarkand? D_rana ec hudrehk drana vun oui..._" **(Sorry...but what are you doing in Zanarkand? There is nothing there for you...")** she said, rubbing her forehead with her fingers.

"V_ydran cyet dra yencreb fyc belgehk ib cusa cekhymc hayn dra crunameha uv _Zanarkand_.. pid fa cdemm ryjah'd vekinat fryd doba uv cekhymc drec cdibet luhdnybdeuh fyc nyteydehk..._" **(Father said the airship was picking up some signals near the shoreline of Zanarkand.. but we still haven't figured what type of signals this stupid contraption was radiating...)** he replied.

Rikku could practically hear the shaking of his head, "_Famm.. lyh oui damm sa frah oui femm pa raytehk dufyntc Kilika? E's fyhdehk du nih y luibma uv annyhtc yht dyga y crufan pavuna oui kad rana." _**(Well.. can you tell me when you will be heading towards Kilika? I'm wanting to run a couple of errands and take a shower before you get here.) **she said softly.

"Ahhhhh..." she could here the sound of a hand covering the speaker and the failed attempt at drowning out his bellowing, "_VYDRAN! FRAH FEMM FA PA VEHECRAT FEDR OUIN MEDDMA KUUCA-LRYCA? _RIKKU_ EC FYEDEHK YD _KILIKA_ VUN IC DU PA BELGEHK RAN IB YHT CRA HAATC DU GHUF!" _**(FATHER! WHEN WILL WE BE FINISHED WITH YOUR LITTLE GOOSE-CHASE? RIKKU IS WAITING AT KILIKA FOR US TO BE PICKING HER UP AND SHE NEEDS TO KNOW!)**

Even though Brother had somewhat muffled out the loud sound, she still threw the communicator from her ear and cringed.

She couldn't make out what her father had said after that, but she didn't need to, because Brother's voice came back onto the communicator.

"_Ra cyoc..'Eh yh ruin.. syopa suna.. syopa macc..' pid E ys cina dryd ev fa kad drana pavuna oui yna vehecrat fedr ouin nacbuhcepemedeac, drah fa femm fyed vun oui yd ouin ruica... erm.. fyed.. frelr uha fyc ed ykyeh? Ehhe.." _**(He says..'In an hour.. maybe more.. maybe less..' but I am sure that if we get there before you are finished with your responsibilities, then we will wait for you at your house ...erm.. wait.. which one was it again?)**

Rikku laughed and transmitted her response, "Uh, _tir_, Brother, _dra uha fedr dra '_Rikku' _cekh haqd du ed_? _Nehkehk yho pammc_? _Pacetac.. oui lyh'd aqyldmo kad mucd eh _Kilika.." **(Uh, duh, Brother, the one with the 'Rikku' sign next to it? Ringing any bells? Besides.. you can't exactly get lost in Kilika..) **she laughed and waited for Brother's response.

"_Ymnekrd, ymnekrd.. bah.. tu hud myikr yd sa.. E vunkad drehkc, mega dra nacd uv _Spira!" **(Alright, alright.. bah.. do not laugh at me.. I forget things, like the rest of Spira!")** he shot back, playfully, "_Yht, oac, oui lyh kad mucd eh dryd vuncygah vmuydehk bema uv fuut! Ed'c.. ruf tu oui cyo.. yhhuoehk. Jemmykanc. Ajanofrana._" **(And, yes, you can get lost in that forsaken floating pile of wood! It's.. how do you say.. annoying. Villagers. Everywhere.) **he said, remembering a past time that he visited Rikku. But they were still constructing then. So Rikku could understand.

But, nonetheless, Rikku rolled her eyes and laughed harder, "_Ed RYBBAHC du pa dra sucd payidevim bmyla E ryja ajan caah! Yht E muja mejehk rana, cu cridib!_" **(It HAPPENS to be the most beautiful place I have ever seen! And I love living here, so shutup!)**

"_Yht fryd ypuid _Home!" **(And what about Home!) **he said frantically.

Rikku was silent for a while and the smile on her face slowly dissipated from her face, "_Hu_,Brother, _tuh'd ku drana.. bmayca.."_ **(No, Brother, don't go there.. please..)** there were things that happened there that she didn't want to remember. Even since they reconstructed Home. It wasn't the same. The memories were still there. Like a haunting dream.. It had the same effect as the Farplane.

"_Cunno_, Rikku, _e ryt vunkuddah.._" **(Sorry, Rikku, I had forgotten..)** he said remorsefully.

"_E ryja du ku, drana'c drehkc E kuddy tu." _**(I have to go, there's things I gotta do.) **Rikku said and got up from the floor and put the communicator on her wooden dresser.

The fuzzy sound of Brother's voice came through, though she didn't exactly catch it all. But she caught her name.. and then '_cunno'_ and the rest was blocked out with an annoying buzz. She clicked the side button, and the sound stopped. She had finished her popsicle a long time ago, and was just chewing on the stick for the time being, grabbing whatever flavor was left inside. But it tasted of her breath and ripe wood, so she chucked it at the trashcan, and then headed for the shower.

Rikku hung her clothes on the wooden bar sticking out from the left side of the wall and turned the shower on. A soft spray of a crisp spring morning flushed her skin, making her sigh. Nothing was better than a cool shower in the summertime. Hm, okay, so she was lying.. but there was only ONE thing better than this. Just one..

The pins and rubber bands that held her hair up were slowly taken down. She held them momentarily in her hands and then, stuck her hand out through the side of the curtain and placed them on the sink for safe keeping.

Her straight, layered blonde hair fell to her shoulders, comfortably, as she had kept her ponytail in from yesterday, on through the night and it was beginning to bother her. She stuck her head under the shower's mist and reached, blindly for the shampoo, smelling of the soft blue Macalania moon flowers, and lathered it through her hair. A song suddenly popped into her mind and she softly sang it, while she carried on with her shower.

"_Syo ed pa yh ajahehk cdyn, crehac tufh ibuh oui..." _**(May it be an evening star, shines down upon you...) **

"_Syo ed pa frah tynghacc vymmc, ouin raynd femm pa dnia..." _**(May it be when darkness falls, your heart will be true...)**

"_Oui fymg y muhamo nuyt.. Ur, ruf vyn oui yna vnus..." _**(You walk a lonely road.. Oh, how far you are from...)**

She paused... something twinged inside of her and forced her breath to catch in her throat, "Home..." she spoke.

Rikku reached for the towel beside the opening of the curtain and shut the water off, hopping out.

She shoved the dirty nightclothes in the hamper and fled from the bathroom, heading towards the wide open door, leading to her room.

Flinging the dresser drawers open, she frantically searched through the contents and grabbed some blue-jean Daisy Dukes and then, went down a drawer to grab a tight, orange sleeveless shirt. She dried herself off, threw on her undergarments, wrapped her hair up in the towel she was using, pulled on her shorts, buttoned them, then dived into her shirt... then, reaching up with a hand, smashed her finger on a button...

"_00:00:27.._"

"AHA! I beat it!" she picked the communicator from her dresser and clicked it on, making her way back to the rug in front of her closet, and sitting down.

"Brother! _Lusa eh, _Brother!" **(Brother! Come in, Brother!) **she said excitedly.

"_Fryyyyyddd?_" **(Whaaaaattt?)** he said, annoyed.

"_E PAYD ed!_" **(I BEAT it!)** she said, laughing victoriously.

"Oi.. p_ayd fryd?" _**(Oi.. beat what?)**

"_Ouin desa uv 28 caluhtc! E.. payd.. ED!_" **(Your time of 28 seconds! I.. beat.. IT!)** she chanted matter-of-factly.

"_Fr-fryd! Pid dryd ec hud buccepma! Kaddehk vimmo tnaccat eh 28 caluhtc ec dra nalunt. Oui mea. E navica du pameaja oui._" **(Wh-what! But that is not possible! Getting fully dressed in 28 seconds is the record. You lie. I refuse to believe you.)** he stated, defiantly.

"_Oui'na zicd y cuna mucan!_" **(You're just a sore loser!)**

"_Syopa cu.. pid oui yna y meyn!_" **(Maybe so.. but you are a liar!)**

Rikku rolled her eyes and spoke once again into the communicator, "_Frydajan.. _Brother.._ Famm, E't aqbald oui fana kuehk du pa rana cuuh, cu E't paddan ku, L'oy mydan!_" **(Whatever.. Brother.. Well, I'd expect you were going to be here soon, so I'd better go, C'ya later!) **She said, getting up from the floor, and heading toward the dresser.

"_Kuutpoa, fa crymm pa ynnejehk eh hu suna dryh 35 sehidac.._" **(Goodbye, we shall be arriving in no more than 35 minutes..)**

"_Ugyo, l'oy drah.._" **(Ok, c'ya then..) **She said, and shut the communicator off. Reaching for the little timer that still flashed _00:00:27_, she shoved it in her pocket and smirked.

'I'll show him.'

Rikku walked through the drape that covered the front of her house and into the bright sun that shone over Kilika.

'Ok, first things first, I gotta go to the market for food...' she sighed.

XoXOxo

Rikku had gotten done with her shopping and she had already put all of her groceries up and into her refrigerator. Now, it was all filled up with everything that she was planning to cook for the next 3 weeks... and more.. because what's food without snacks?

'Ok.. so I got a little more than planned, but hey, it's all good.'

Her hair had finally dried and now she just sat in waiting for her brother to arrive with the airship. He sure was taking his sweet time. Rikku took well over 35 minutes shopping, and they haven't even arrived yet.

Well, it was best to be patient..

She switched on the machina that displayed images of what was going on in the world, and flipped through the channels.

"News..."

"Junk..."

"Crap..."

"Infomercials..."

"Nope..."

"Neh-eh.."

"I don't think so---OOOOO, cartoons!" she exclaimed childishly and sat up, crossing her legs on her couch, and genuinely intrigued by the moving pictures on the screen.

She sat through half of one show where the luckiest girl in the world lived with a bunch of really hot guys... But what sucked.. is that if she hugged them, they turned into animals! Rikku was disappointed when it was over, but she kept on watching the show after it.

She got almost 5 minutes into it and her rug swung to the side, bringing Brother, and her father into the house.

"_Famm, oui luimt ryja ghulgat un cusadrehk_!" **(Well, you could have knocked or something!) **she said, hugging her father tightly and smiling widely at her brother.

"_Drana'c hu ica ghulgehk uh y nik,_ Rikku, _ed femm uhmo syga y 'buuv' 'buuv' cuiht yht fekkma ynuiht mega y _Shoopuf." **(There's no use knocking on a rug, Rikku, it will only make a 'poof' 'poof' sound and wiggle around like a Shoopuf.) **Brother retorted.

"_E fyc uhmo zugehk, oui tuh'd ryja du pa cilr y piddrayt_!" **(I was only joking, you don't have to be such a butthead!) **Rikku said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Bah..." he said, crossing his arms.

Cid looked at his daughter and son and began to laugh, "_Oui dfu ynkia ujan dra tispacd drehkc_!"** (You two argue over the dumbest things!) **he put his arms around both of his children and headed out the door with them.

"Yay!" Rikku exclaimed as they headed toward the dock, where their airship lay waiting for them to board.

"_Cu, _Rikku,_ fryd tet oui fyhd dra yencreb vun, yhofyo_?" **(So, Rikku, what did you want the airship for, anyway?)**

xoXOxo

Ok that's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy and stuff!

RX (freakin) R! PRETTY PLEASE!

ja ne!

Kagome-Inuyasha09


End file.
